A Flame in the Darkness
by oceanhelper1
Summary: "Well have it your way then!" Scorpius shouted, slamming a door in the flat he shared with Rose. They'd had an argument that got rather heated about why he was always out with Lily Luna, and Scorpius took it that she wanted him to leave for good. She thought that he was cheating on her. Rose/Scorpius


"Well have it your way then!" Scorpius shouted, slamming a door in the flat he shared with Rose. They'd had an argument that got rather heated about why he was always out with Lily Luna, and Scorpius took it that she wanted him to leave for good. She thought that he was cheating on her. She stomped towards the front door, grabbing the handle to jerk it open, when he stopped her, turning him around quickly. His eyes glimmered ominously as his hand locked onto her shoulder, spinning her around to glare at her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered looking down at the floor in shame, "but me and Lily, we never had anything..." He let out a long groan and stepped backwards from her allowing her to go and have her space if she wanted that.

"Then why are you always out with her? Holding her hand?" She said taking a step backwards into the door way as if she was ready to leave upon a moments notice. He shrugged quietly then sighed again looking up at her with piercing eyes.

"Because,she's a good friend and I find her interesting to be around," he said raising one eyebrow. "Nothing more, nothing less."

She sighed, and broke eye contact, "But is holding hands necessary? I can't deal with this right now, I'm going out. Don't wait up." She walked out of their flat, and apperated away. Trying to get some space to think. He sighed and bashed his head against the door placing his palms upwards on the hardwood. A red mark was beginning to form against his forehead but at this point he welcomed pain. Then the idea hit him, his feet walked to the kitchen and his hands sealed around the knife as he exited to the bathroom. He deserved the pain that followed as the knife cut through his pale arms, piercing his skin and letting the red blood flow out into the sink, his arms were coated with the red liquid and it was hard to tell where he had cut but that didn't matter. It was easy to forget the pain as he closed his eyes and sunk down to the floor, blacking out.

She finally returned to the flat, "Scorpius? Where are you?" She checked their bed room and bathroom first, then going to the living room.

She began to get worried, "Scorpius where are, seriously?!"

She entered the kitchen, "SCORPIUS!" She pulled out her wand, and silently cast a spell healing him. She then cast another spell cleaning up the blood and destroying the knife. She knelt beside him, and gently tried to shake him awake. His eyes flickered open to see Rose's face and immediately he recoiled from her, pushing himself up against the wall. His eyes were wide with worry and he stared down to his recently cut arms in anger.

"I don't see why you can't trust me," he whispered as he ran out to the bedroom.

She slides down the cabinets and puts her head in her hands, "Yeah no damn clue. First I ask you if you are cheating on me, and you act all disinterested about it. Then I want time to think and I come home to a suicidal boy friend. What am I supposed to do?"

She waves her wand and summons all the razor blades from the bath room. She then drops her wand, and cries softly. His arms leave small red marks across the pillow as tears gush from his eyes. His blonde hair ruffled out in a sexy styleand then he decided it, to leave. His hand flew to his wand instantly as he flew around the room magicking up all his things. Grabbing his trunk he swept to the door slamming it closed behind him as he apperated to his own house in a flash, his eyes in tears as he took in the looming shape of Malfoy manor. She jumped scared, and ran to the bed room. She opened the door slowly, to find it empty of his stuff. Her eyes welled in tears, and she screamed in anger. She walked to the kitchen and threw a plate across the room.

She was so pissed off. "Not a word. Leaves every thing we have behind, with out a word."

She runs to her room and packs every thing that doesn't remind her of him. She takes a look around, and grabs the pictures of them. She grabs a match, and sets it to fire before dropping it, and apperating away. Leaving their apartment in flames. Scorpius's eyes ran over the dark castle like home. His lips pursing together as he made his way up towards the door and knocked in anticipation. A farmiliar face opened the door in a flash and embraced him almost immediately, the musk and vanilla scent hitting him.

"Dad," he breathed out in almost a whisper bundling his face into Draco malfoy's neck.

"Its okay Scorpius, come in," replied Draco in a mutter. Rose didn't return to her mothers house, rather she went to the burrow. She didn't knock, just entered and sat down at the table.

Unsure of what to do, she knew where he went, her grand mother came down the stairs. "Rose, what's wrong?" Her grand mother asked,

"Scorpius, we had a fight..." She wiped her tears. "I wanted to know if Daddy was here or not. You know, it usually depends on the day."

"He's at his home tonight baby."

"Thanks gran," She apperated home, and walked inside. "Dad?"

Scorpius was immediately seated by one of the house-elves much to his thanks, he whispered "thank-you," to Whinnie as she passed with a smile.

"So," he father asked with one raied eyebrow "what happened?"

After much thinking Scorpius sighed and explained to Draco about his fight with Rose.

"Rosy? Is that you hun?"

She ran to her father, "We...we had a fight Daddy" She cried into his chest, and he tried to calm her.

"What did he do this time?".

"Nothing...we just got into a fight...but I don't think he's coming back!" She cried some more, as he stroked her hair.

"Well if he doesn't he's losing out."

She spent that night in her old bed room, mainly thinking about Scorpius. She whispered, "He's never going to come back to me."

Later that night Draco brought down a blanket, covering young Scorpius with it whilst he slept. During the night, screams echoed through the manor, mainly Scorpius' but no Rose came to comfort him so he lay in the darkness crying to himself instead. In the morning, her parents fed her breakfast, before she went to look for a new apartment. She wandered Diagon Alley, finally finding a flat, in a safe part of the neighborhood. She moved in, and tried to distract her self by going to the joke palace run by her Uncle. Scorpius left, first thing in the morning to Diagon Alley and as he strutted down the street WWW caught his eye, the signs flashing brightly outside. As he entered the joke shop something caught his eye, Rose... His eyes drifted away from her as he walked the opposite way towards the instant blackness powder. She saw the back of Scorpius, and she dropped what she was holding. Rushing out of the store, trying to escape him, she sat down outside on a bench.

"What if he saw me, what if he wants to talk to me? What if..." She held her head in her hands, trying not to have a mental break down in public.

His eyes drifted again to the red and pink love potion display where one of his old classmates Paige Edgley stood staring at him with a smile. He nodded to her with a lopsided smile and then thinking nothing of it, went over to talk to her.

"Hey Paige," he said with a smirk.

"Scorpius," she smiled with a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

"It's been ages, how about a catch up at the leaky cauldren?" he muttered with another smile at her and when she nodded he smiled again.

Her hand slipped into his as they walked up the alley swinging their arms in a childish way towards the pub.

She looked up to see them, and her heart broke in a fraction of a second, "Says he's not cheating on me. Then asks me why I can't trust him. I'm so done with this."

She stood up, and walked back to her flat, entering she grabbed a few things. Quickly walking out, she had put on a coat before she left for Ireland with a small bag. She entered she went to the pub she knew they were at and bought a firewhiskey. She never drank it was against her morals but tonight was different, she drank it quickly. A handsome boy that looked about her age came up to her. The made small talk and she left with him. A few hours later she was in Ireland, alone. Scorpius had a nice chat with Paige and he was fine until Rose stormed in, guessing she had the wrong idea he left her to make her own assumptions. When a boy approached her his hands snapped onto the table grasping it and being careful not to snap off a piece of wood. His eyes locked on the boy and his jaw gritted together but then he focused back on Paige. Two could play at this game...

She was in Ireland, tomorrow was her birthday. She was excited, finally she would be able to drink in the muggle world. She walked into a small hotel, got a room, and went to sleep. Her dreams were full of horror, and she awoke yelling for Scorpius. She was shaking, trying to calm herself, nothing would stop her shaking. She curled into a ball in the corner of her room with her wand ready to strike any thing that entered her room, waiting for morning to save her from herself. After the evening with Paige he left her with a kiss and his number before looking around to see if Rose was in the alley. She wasn't. His first thought, Ireland and he knew just where. His thoughts focused on the hotel that they had stayed last year as he apperated there, the wind whipping against his long coat. As he stepped inside and asked for Rose Weasley the receptionist gave him her room and he made his way upstairs. His hand latched on the door and pulled it open with a screamed, and sent a disarming spell his way.

"I. Will. Kill. You." She cried, and curled into a small ball.

Trying to hide herself as much as possible, she was terrified, and shaking to the point where she dropped her wand, she scrambled to pick it up. His eyes widened as he wand dropped to the floor beside where hers lay, as he scrambled over to find it his hand locked ontop of hers. He pulled away in a flash and looked at her. Her eyes were shut, and she pushed herself away.

"Please don't hurt me" She whispered, trying to hide from him, who she still had not seen.

His eyes looked at her with wonder, why was she afraid of him like this? Deciding not to reveal who he was his arms latched around her embracing her as he pulled up his coat collar to hide his face, as he leant into her now.

She screamed, "I swear to god!"

She tried to push herself away from him, crying and racking her brains for the correct spell to knock him out. It was just like her night terror again, and the shaking had returned, as she struggled in his arms.

"Calm down," he whispered in a low voice that sounded nothing like his own, it was choked with tears as he clung to her embrace. "I would never hurt you," he whispered once more.

"Why are you in my room, go assult some other muggle." She sobbed, and struggled, but was over powered by his strength. She still had not seen his face, and was trying to grasp her wand again to stop him from attacking her.

"Its not an assult, I wanted to tell you I love you Rose..." he said letting go of her and still hiding his face.

"W-what?" She asked moving towards the wall again. She looked over at him for the first time, "Scorpius?" Calling him by his first name, something she usually didn't do, but of the late it was.

"I'm not Scorpius," he said with a whisper still hiding his face and light blonde hair, "you don't need to know up I am..." he muttered to her.

And then with that he picked up his wand and apperated away leaving just his number behind. She picked up his number, shaking still. She cried, trying to shake her fears from her mind. She called the number, unsure if it was correct to call. She just wanted someone to talk to, a friend. It was morning now, and she walked down stairs, listening to the ringing. As he appeared in Knockturn Alley and made his way into Borgin and Burkes, he heard the ring of his mobile phone. As he picked it up and listened to the voice on the other end he sighed. Unsure of what to say, she didn't. But did trip walking down the street, dropping a curse word.

She groaned in pain, "That hurt." She limped to the cafe, and sat ordering a small tea, and listening to the silence on the other line.

"Are you hurt..." he whispered down the phone in concern.

"Um...I think I sprained my ankle...who are you?" She asked quietly. Asking the waiter for a bag of ice, thanking him when he returned.

"That dosn't matter at the minute, what matters is that you know I love you," he said down the end of the phone ruffling his blonde hair as he sat down on the dusty floor of borgin and burkes.

She sighed, "Well, okay. I need to go to a doctor though, this actually really hurts." She said, paying the waiter. And hobbling into the bathroom, before apperating to a wizard doctor.

"Want me to come with you?" he asked in an anxious voice as he stood up from the floor of Borgin and Burkes and his hand latched onto the door.

"If you want to, um...but what is a muggle first?" She was making sure that he was a wizard and not some muggle trying to screw her over.

"A muggle is a non-magical being, for example you are a half-blood Rose Weasley seeing as your mother is Muggle born and your Father is pureblood." he replied with ease through the phone.

"Oh, okay good. Just checking, I didn't need an example though...I'm at the doctors office on Diagon Alley if you want to come with."

She sat in a chair outside the office. He nodded and hung up the phone before grabbing his long dark cape lined with green and pulling on some dark glasses and a hat. His eyes flickered around as he hurried up Knockturn Alley and towards the doctors office throwing open the door and spotting Rose. She looked down at her phone, putting it in her pocket, then glanced up to see a cloaked man enter the room.

She sighed, "I thought this time would be different."

"I can't risk it," he muttered with a strangely familiar lop sided smile. His eyes ran over her as he knelt down beside her placing his hand against her ankle.

She winced, "Well you at least need a name for me to call you then." She gently moved her ankle away, "It hurts, please don't touch it."

Her name was called and she tried to stand up, but she wasn't going to be able to walk all the way there. "Call me Batman or something stupid?" he muttered and let go of her ankle in a flash.

His ears focused on the tannoy as they read out her name and focused on her struggling to stand. His arms scooped her up against his chest lifting her off the ground and carrying her into the room. She giggled, something Scorpius used to do to her when she was moving to slow for his taste.

"How about...Ironman?" She laughed at more ideas popping into her head.

"Works for me," he shrugged with a straight face placing her down on the table and standing back against the wall, peeling his glasses off his face to reveal his startling eyes. She was looking down, slowly moving her ankle.

Wincing every time it moved, "So... Ironman, why me?" She asked watching the doctor look at her ankle.

"I've already explain that I love you, what else could I possibly say?" he mumbled to her his eyes down as he tucked away his glasses with a sigh.

"How can you love me? I'm nothing special." She grumbled quietly afterwords. "My boy friend won't even talk to me any more, ex-boyfriend i might add sadly." Her ankle was healed, and the doctor left.

She stood slowly gaining her balance once again, "If you knew who I am, you wouldn't love me... hence why my identity is a secret," he said in a whisper. "I know how you feel about him.." he said and looked at her now with glasses off.

"How do I feel about him then?" She looked up, and smiled at his eyes. "Actually I like Green eyes better"

"You still love him, he hopes.. but your both to stubborn to admit it," he smirked and looked at her raising one eyebrow for her to approve his theory.

"I do love him, and I would probably need to hear it from him first before I tell him." She walked out of the hospital, and looked around, searching for Scorpius.

He followed her with a sigh, watching how she looked for him with a smile plastered upon his face. "You won't find him..." he whispered in her ear from behind.

She jumped. "I can't figure out if that's a good thing or a bad thing yet." Pulling him towards her flat.

He sighed and followed her into the flat, his feet carrying him down the cobbled road. "Trust me its a good thing at the minute," he whispered just to himself.

"Maybe. I don't want to see him and for him to break up with me." She opened her door, and grabbed a few things.

"I need to go to my last apartment, see if the building is still standing."

"What if you're getting on with him when you don't know it yourself?" he asked making her stop in her tracks before leaving the apartment.

"Then let it be known that I love him. Come here, I'm apperating there." She gestured for him to take her hand.

He snapped away and his hand went up to remove his hat, pulling it off and shaking out his messy blonde hair. His skin shimmered a pale white colour like his fathers as he removed the long dark cloak then looked at her to see the reaction. Her eyes filled with tears,

"Why...would...how..." She was frozen, she even stopped breathing. Trying to comprehend what just happened.

"I needed to tell you the truth but otherwise you wouldn't have let me talk.." he whispered choked with tears.

His eyes watched her wondering if she would reject him now she knew. She nodded, and slowly got up walking over to him. She hugged him, wrapping her arms around her body and crying into his chest.

"Please don't leave me again." She chocked out between sobs.

"I wont ever," he whispered leaning into her and running his hands through her hair. His eyes gleamed with tears as he breathed in her scent. She tightened her hold on him, trying to make sure that he wouldn't disappear again.

"I missed you, I hate not being with you." She said quietly, burring her face in his chest.

"I know you do," he smirked and then pulling away he lent down and kissed her lips softly, pressing his against hers. Her hair spilled over his as he held onto the kiss for ages. She kissed him back, running her hands through his blonde locks.

"I still need to check our old apartment." She whispered.

"Can't I wait?" he whispered into her hair pressing his lips to her neck again.

"Depends, what is waiting back here for me?" She smirked, giving a small moan his lips touched her neck. His arms encased her pulling her closer and rolling his hips against hers. His arms slid her jacket off quickly still kissing her.

"I suppose a burnt building can wait." She moved, and nibbled on his ear, then moved down and sucked on his sweet spot.


End file.
